


those neighbor girls

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Ellsworld, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Mirror Universe, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tori scores a date with the cute neighbor. So does Ell.





	

Birds were chirping, the sun was shining brightly down on the new, sunny day.

It seemed like the perfect day to go outside and spend time with your friends doing fun activities, like going to the mall, having a picnic by a hill, going for a drive to a restaurant, or even running around in the park for exercise.

 

...Or, maybe instead, you should go outside and yell at your neighbor.

“Hey, loser!”

" _Edwaaaaaandaaaa_!"

Tori watched with a smirk as her friend angrily marched up to her rival neighbor, Edwanda. The two had been at each other’s throats for some time now, Tori couldn’t remember whatever it was that sparked the rivalry between the two, but whenever the two would argue with one another, she couldn’t help but watch.

Only Ell would ever try to engage the one out of the three, she just couldn’t resist to try and think of a snarky response to Edwanda’s otherwise schoolyard-level of taunting.

She didn’t really mind, as long as it didn’t break out into a full-fledged catfight. In that case, she might have to make bets with Tamara about who would win, while Matilda would most likely try to break up the fight but accidentally become apart of it.

Luckily, it never quite escalated to that level. Edwanda would only really poke fun at Ell before laughing with her other two friends and going back inside of their house.

While she listened in on the argument between the two, she noticed something.  
\--Or, in this case, she noticed _someone_.

  
Could it had just been her imagination, or was one of Edwanda’s friend totally checking her out right now?

There was one girl, kind of short, wore blue jackets and pants, but sometimes she would see her wearing a skirt or shorts, but she seemed to like dark blue the most. She had two small pinktails that were accompanied by small, lacy blue ribbons.

What was her name again...Joanna? Jessica? Jay? She knew it started with a J.

Whatever her name was, she gazed over to Tori with a soft small on her lips, and Tori stared back in silence, but smiled back to her, not wanting to be rude.

Then, she raised her hand and gave her a short wave, in which, Tori humbly waved back, happily accepting the sweet little greeting. She was pretty cute.

After a few moments, she didn’t even notice that Ell had already turned around and walked back over, huffed and ticked off. Even though a cute girl just noticed her--she had to put her friends first, and Tori turned around to face Ell, who had her arms crossed.

“You okay, butterfly?” Tori asked, voiced laced with obvious concern.

  
Ell picked up and stared at her with a half smile. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine…Edwanda, just, ya know.”

  
“Heh, yeah…” Tori trailed off a bit, staring back over to that J-something girl, who wasn’t looking at her anymore, but now discussing something with Marcia. Tori folded her arms, pausing for a moment. She hesitated to ask this question, but swallowed first, and turned to face Ell again

“Hey, Ell?”  
  
Ell looked back at her. “Yeah?”

“What’s that girl’s name, over there?” She said, spotting her out and pointing at her.

Ell looked over to where she was pointing, and turned back. “You mean Juan?”

“Juan!” Tori said aloud, smacking her forehead in realization. “Ha, I knew it started with a J!”

  
Although she felt like she already knew the answer, Ell cocked an eyebrow at her close friend, a bit suspicious of her intentions. “Why?”

“Ell, she’s totally adorable!” Tori said without hesitation, almost loud enough for her to hear.

“Juan? Really?” Ell questioned, looking over to the said girl in question. “I mean, yeah, she is cute and all, but she’s a little mean, isn’t she?” She asked, just nervous about Tori’s romantic pursuits. She had a few bad relationships in the past, and just didn’t want her friend to get hurt.

“Ell, _I’m_ mean.” Tori said, pointing to herself.

“No, you’re not--

“ _Yeah she is!_ ” Tamara shouted from inside the house, followed by a laugh.

Ell rolled her eyes as Tori stuck her tongue at Tamara, who immediately stuck her tongue out right back at her. Ell thought the two were just like little children on the playground.

Ell sighed aloud “Okay...you’re...kind of a bitch sometimes. No offense.” she admitted with heist.

“None taken.” Tori said with an almost devil-ish grin, as if it were a compliment.

“Aside that,--Tori, are you really sure you want to date one of the neighbors? I mean, it’s kind of weird, isn’t it?” Ell asked her, still concerned for her friend.

“Pfft, what, she’s not wearing red, so it’s not like she’s _my_ color-coded rival, Ell.” Tori snickered.

  
“Fair enough.” Ell smiled, but not wanting to admit she found that funny. Just then, she opened the glass screen door and made her way back inside, but a sudden idea hit Tori, and she grabbed Ell’s arm and pulled her back.

“Wait, I have an idea!” Tori exclaimed. “Why don’t you come with me?”

Ell seemed confused, but interested. “What do you mean?”

  
“I mean you, Juan, and me could **ALL** go on a date together! It’ll be fun!” Tori suggested to her.

At first, the idea seemed crazy to Ell. After all, Juan _is_ the friend of her rival, after all. But she also hadn’t been on a date in a few months or so, so she was pretty out of practice. She went over her work schedule for today in her head, and realized that she didn’t have a lot to do this weekend, and only had a few art projects that she still needed to work on.

On the other hand, Juan hadn’t really directly insulted her before, and she seemed nice enough, so it wasn’t like she was going to plot something against her. Plus, Tori would be there, and Tori is really fun on dates, and is already a good friend of hers already.

"Well…” Ell hesitated for a moment, thinking about how that would go. “...Will we be going somewhere where there’ll be food?” She asked, a cheeky grin on her face.

“I probably wouldn’t go if there wasn't’!” Tori said with a wink.

“Then, sure!” Ell grinned, closing the screen door.

The two joined in hands and walked across their yard and and in front of the gate, Edwanda and Marcia were still outside, but they were sitting on the porch and weren’t really paying attention to Ell nor Tori, Juan approached them both with a smile on her face.

“Hi, Ell, and, uh,” Juan paused for a second, staring at Tori for a few moments. “T..Toni?”

“Oh my gosh! That is so funny, I totally forgot what your name was too! And I also knew the first letter!” Tori said, giggling to the coincidence, and Ell found humor in it, and chuckled a bit too, putting her hands in her hoodie pocket.

Juan smiled at her, and Tori cleared her throat. “No, uh, it’s Tori, and I’m sure you know Ell by now.”

“Hello,” Ell greeted her, raising a hand from her pocket and waved at Juan, who waved back.

Juan nodded in response to the question. “Oh yes, Edwanda talks about you a lot. Too much, actually.”

“All good?” Ell questioned sarcastically.  
The girl could only hum in response, which only answered Ell’s question.

“Anyways,” Tori quickly changed the topic to what they were here for. “I was wondering something.” She said, leaning against the fence, closer to Juan.

It was like she already knew what she was going to ask, but Juan felt pretty flattered regardless as she smiled nervously, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. “Yeah?” She fumbled her fingers together, anxious.

“If you...would like to accompany me and Ell to a date tomorrow.” Tori asked. “If that’s cool with you, I mean.” She quickly added. Ell watched her desperately try to be cool with an almost impressed look on her face. Was this the " _Tori Charm_ " she had always heard about when Tori frequently dated girls? Must’ve been, cause boy was it working.

“Oh, I would love to!” Juan quickly accepted, placing a hand on her own cheek. “I heard it’s gonna be sunny tomorrow, too! We should go somewhere where there’s sun.” She clapped her hands together gleefully.

“--And food.” Ell added aloud.

The three laughed in response for a moment.

  
“Well, it sounds terrific, regardless. What time are you free?” Juan asked curiously.

  
“I’m always free for you, girl--” Tori grinned at her, but then, before she even realized it, the gate door had swiftly unlocked and quickly opened quickly, causing Tori to take an abrupt fall directly to the ground, Juan took a quick step back and Ell merely watched her tumble.

“Ow.” Tori groaned, feeling embarrassment wash over her.

“Oh gosh--are you okay?” Juan asked, reaching down as Tori grabbed her hand nervously, pulling her up.

“Smooth moves, Tori. Ell said sarcastically.

“Hey, it’s the gate’s fault!”

It caused both Ell and Juan to both laugh together, as Tori quickly dusted herself off, trying to get the dirt out of her hair, and regain her cool, bad-girl posture. Ell helped and brushed some of the dirt off the front of her pants, which only annoyed Tori further.

Tori coughed nervously, wrapping both of her arms behind her neck. “So...we’re still on, right?”

“Of course.” Juan said.  
  
“I’ll see you till then, Juan. I better go help Tori get the dirt out of her hair.” Ell said as she interlocked her arm with Tori’s, pulling her to the house door.

Juan couldn’t help but grin at the two girls as they walked away.

 

Her heart fluttered as she pranced over to her house, feeling excitement and glee filled her heart, she hummed a sweet melody as she had never felt so lucky before. Usually her luck was pretty bad, considering!

  
She had a date with two of the prettiest girls she knew.  
  
Today, she definitely was a winner.

**Author's Note:**

> hEYYYYYYY efsjghurfiedwk
> 
> i ahvent written in 45 Y EA RS  
> i watned to start fresh (agani) so i WROTE SOME GAY STUFF because im gay and i de sperately want more representation for my gay-ass-ness,,,,,,
> 
> and im also poly!!! ! !  
> so heres an ot3,,,,,
> 
> im not gnna do a second chapter i dnt think but the date went well so dont u worry ^u^


End file.
